This invention relates to food cutting devices commonly used in households and commercial applications. More particularly, it relates to food cutting devices used to cut food items like pizza, tortillas, quesadillas, pies, pastries, brownies & baked goods, caramels, as well as mincing herbs & vegetables. Rocker food cutting devices are well known. In such rocker food cutting devices, the blade of the knife is curved convexly to provide a cut with a simple rocking motion of the knife. Exemplary of the prior art is:
Santana U.S. Pat. No. 1,414,098 is a cigar-maker's knife with a convex blade and a rolled integral handle.
Watermolen et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,992 is a pizza cutter with a convex blade with two handles providing finger indentations.
Ghislain U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,905 is a pizza cutting device with a convexly curved blade with a handle extending the length of the blade. The food cutting device can be stored in a separate holder that receives the blade when not in use.
James U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,575 is a pizza knife with convex blade with an integral handle that extends the length of the blade.
Cremonese U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,707 is a kitchen knife with a straight edge in the back with an attached handle spanning a portion of the blade with an aperture below for fingers to wrap around. The blade being curved from the straight edge in the back to the point in the front.
All of the aforementioned food cutting devices are cumbersome to store when not in use. A common place to store a food cutting device like this would be a drawer, but they are large and have exposed blades, and in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,905, requires storage outside of a drawer because of the large holder of the blade. The present invention overcomes this storage issue by breaking down into two separate knives that are stored with each knife's blade being stored in the handle of the other. The storage position of the present invention is therefore smaller and easier to store in a drawer along with other kitchen tools, and safer because the knife blades are stored securely in the handles.